


Light and Smoke

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are left unsaid, nonetheless promises are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Smoke

Hux pulls him aside after dinner. The stiff formality of it seems to have made him tired in a way Kylo has never seen before. The Commandant’s critques had been… scathing and even now in the privacy of their rooms Hux is silent. The General removes his stiff attire and moves to do the same for the knight. Kylo protests but concedes when Hux whispers 

“ let me do this, I can at least do this right”. He pushes Kylo back onto the bed and sinks to his knees.

* * *

Later, that night Ren is still trying and to wrap his head around everything new he’s learned about his lover. His family, his name, that Hux is an illegitimate child. How did he ever think he knew it all? Evidence of how little they talk or how much they fuck, he supposed. Maybe he could put forth some effort. “So, Armitage…” he ventures. Hux only answer is a angry glare. He moves to excuse himself for the night but Hux’s expression softens. “Please, don’t call me that but…” he hesitates “…stay?”

  


* * *

Hux wakes late the next morning and the warmth of Ren’s strong chest against his back tempts him to lay there longer still. His fingers wander absently across the knights collar bones, down his sternum and back to rest above a steadily beating heart. Ren was born into power everything about him echoed it. Maybe the Commandant was right, Hux could only ever hope to serve better men. Did Kylo think that too? in private it never showed but for an audience Ren would mock him to no end. Hux rises abruptly, it’s going to be another long day and he needs a cigarette.

  


* * *

That night is the first night they stayed together. Ren wakes to the click of the fresher door. His lover, still sleepy eyed, stumbles about in one of Kylo’s over large shirts. 

‘Body Frail but mind strong, we could rule the galaxy together as... lover and beloved’ Kylo thinks.

Hux pauses to light a cigarette, still unaware of the knight’s gaze. In that waking moment, Kylo swears to himself; Hux will be the bastard emperor.  
He will see that this man wears a crown made of something more than light and smoke.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more art! @Kyloisadisneyprincess


End file.
